Stranded
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: The Glee clubers have decided to go on a road trip. But what happens when they get stranded in a deserted forest with no cell service and no weapons, especially when they find out they are the next contestants in this psycho's sick game?


**Please enjoy this story it's a Puckleberry fic, please enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story! **

**Summary: The Glee clubers have decided to go on a road trip. What happens when they get stranded in a deserted forest with no cell service and no weapons, especially when they find out they are the next contestants in this psycho's sick game? What is Puck willing to do to protect Rachel? Who will survive?**

**Note: I kinda got this idea from "The Hills Have Eyes" Also, Matt is in this story.**

* * *

><p>Rachel had her head leaned against the window in their RV with her eyes closed when someone's feet hit her in the back of the head.<p>

"Puck!" she yelled pushing his feet off the back of her seat.

"Fuck Berry!" He yelled sitting up.

"Humph." Rachel turned away with her arms crossed and her nose in the air. She turned her gaze back out the window they were passing a forest; the glee club had banded together and pulled their money to go on a road trip.

Rachel sat up right when she saw something pale dash into the trees, at that exact moment the front tires popped. Matt, who was driving, hit his head on the windshield, as the RV skidded before starting to turn on its side.

Rachel was knocked out of her seat when a very heavy suitcase fell on her.

"Rachel!" Puck yelled, he jumped out of his seat and landed under her, cushioning her fall. Brittany fell over Artie and grasped his chair to keep from sliding around the RV. She grasped his wheel terrified as everyone else was rolling around screaming.

When the RV finally stopped, Rachel coughed and pushed the suitcase off her, sitting up she realized she was in Puck's arms.

"Are you okay Rach?" He asked her softly.

"Y-yes."

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked.

Mummers of 'yeah' and 'yes' were heard as everyone slowly recovered. Sam walked over to Matt and helped him up, the side of his face was covered in blood, "Oh my God. Matt are you okay?" Rachel asked with her hand over her mouth in shock.

Matt smiled slightly, "Yeah Rach, I'm okay. Are you?" He asked looking at her right ankle which was swollen.

Matt, Mike, Santana, and Brittany had grown considerably closer to the small brunette, though Santana tried to hide it.

Rachel smiled, but it turned to a grimace of pain when she applied pressure to her ankle. Sighing, she leaned against Puck, "I think it's broken."

"You guys!" Finn called from outside. Hearing the urgency in his voice they all hurried from the RV.

Rachel leaned against Puck as he helped her exit the RV. When they stepped outside, they all saw Finn with Mercedes and Brittany. Finn had some long rubber spikes on it in his hands.

"What is that?" Quinn asked slightly scared.

"I don't know, it was in the road in the spot where the tires popped." Finn said looking down at it.

"The real question is, what does it mean?" Sam asked with his arm wrapped protectively around Quinn's waist.

"It means," Rachel looked around at everybody, "we're being followed."

A few moments of silence passed before Mercedes stepped up rolling her eyes, "Look, we don't know if we're being followed, who's to say the drama queen isn't being overdramatic _again_."

Some nodded in agreement, while others looked around for signs of them being followed. Rachel sighed in frustration, "Even if I'm wrong, it's better to be safe than sorry." She looked at Mercedes, "Wouldn't you feel horrible if it turned out we are being followed, and Kurt got kidnapped?"

Kurt's eyes widened, "Wait, don't jinx me!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Then go knock on wood, it's seems to be the only thing around." Santana said spreading out her arms showing them that the only thing around them was trees.

"Well, in case we are being followed, let's try to find a town or something; I suggest we go through the forest." Artie said.

But something about that idea gave Rachel a bad feeling and she knew they shouldn't. "No." She said quickly.

"It's too easy to get lost in the forest; I think we should stick to the road."

Nodding, Santana, Brittany, Matt, Mike, Quinn, and Sam walked over to Puck and Rachel.

"I agree with Artie." Finn said.

Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina nodded and stood by Artie and Finn.

"Tina, please come with us." Mike begged.

But Tina shook her head, "Mike, I think it's better if we travel through the forest." She said.

"Then I guess we're splitting up." Finn said.

"No." Rachel said, and everyone turned to her, "let's just all go through the forest, together."

"Rach, what are you doing?" Puck whispered in her ear.

"Going through the forest is bad, but splitting up is even worse." She tried to move toward the others, but gasped in pain as her ankle throbbed.

"Rach!" Puck wrapped his arm around her waist and let her use him for support.

"I'm sorry you guys, we're going to be slowed down all because of me." Rachel bowed her head holding back tears.

Santana rolled her eyes and stepped up, "Okay dwarf enough of the waterworks. Though we have sorta become friends, that don't mean I ain't gonna tell ya nothing for blubbering." Santana told her.

"O-okay." Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "Let's go."

With that they started into the forest, unknown to them, a set of eyes followed their every move.

'_The brunette may cause problems.' _The stranger thought, _'oh well, I love a challenge.' _He smiled evilly and began to follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this is my first Glee fic so don't be harsh okay? Do you think any of them should be killed? Please review, it's up to you.<strong>


End file.
